A conventional motorcycle is known which has a pair of fuel injection valves disposed in an intake air passage (see for example Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2011 137428, hereinafter “JP '428”). Fuel supply piping extending from a fuel tank is connected to each of the fuel injection valves.